Fruitcake: Holiday Delicasy, or Vicious Creature
by Jameson Meylar
Summary: Jamie Writes a paper about his worst holiday experiance, and must relive it also.


Jamie was sitting in his Literature Class, when the teacher walked in.

"I want each of you to write a paper on one of your worst, yet most memorable, Christmas experiances. I ,then, want you to do your best to relive that experiance. It can be anything that has heppened to you within a week of Chistmas Day. It will be due back after Christmas Break." said the Teacher.

After school that day, Jamie tried to think of his worst experiance. He had had so many. But the one that came to his mind over and over again, was his first slice of Fruitcake. It was decided, he would write about his first slice of fruitcake.

_Now for the reexperiancing part._ He thought.

He then went home, and began to write. Rahne saw him in the corner, and so she walked over to him.

"What're you doin' ?" she asked

"I have to write a paper on my worst Christmas experiance, and then try to reexperiance it."

"OK !" she said with a grin. "What was yours ?"

"My first slice of Fruitcake."

She then sat down next to him, and looked at the paper. She read what he had so far.

_My worst Christmas Experiance was my first slice of fruitcake. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was sitting at the dinning room table with my father, Daniel, and mother,Joan. Dad was eating some, and asked me if I would like a slice. I nodded, and then he cut a slice. I remember biting into a part with fruit and cake. As soon as my tastebuds recieved the taste, I spat it out, and it hit the table so hard, that it made a slight mark on it. After that, I vowed never to eat fruitcake again. But, my first Christmas at the Xavier's Instatute, a girl named Kitty Pryde told me that she made some, and it tasted like heaven. She only told me this, so I would be her first taste tester, seeing how Kurt Wagner gave up on tasting her baked goods months before that. When I tried to bite into it, I chipped a tooth. I then ran into iding, so she wouldn't find me. But Kitty has her ways to find people, and she found me._

Rahne smiled, and laughed through some of it.

"So far, so good." she said.

He just blushed. He had liked making her happy. Heck, he liked making most people happy.

All of a sudden, Kitty walked in the room, with a fesh cake. Jamie screamed like an eight year old at a horror movie. Rahne turned into her wolf form, and growled at Kitty.

"What ? I, like, promised him that I would help him with the reliving part." Kitty said.

Rahne, then, turned back into her girl form.

"Sorry." she blushed.

Jamie then sat up.

"OK ! Time to face this like a man." he said.

Kitty cut a slice and put in on a plate for Jamie.

He then bit into it, and swallowed. She handed him some Eggnog ,that she had made, to wash it down with. He took a drink, and then wanted more nog.

"Did you make this nog ?" he asked.

"Sure did. I ,like, make some, like, every year." she said, with a huge smile. "Like,I figured you'd like it little guy."

Jamie nodded, and had a nog mustache.

"Well, back to my paper." he said, and then whiped off the mustache.

After Christmas break, he turned in his paper. His teacher read it silently.

_Fruitcake: Holiday Delicasy, or Vicious CreatureBy James Madrox_

_My worst Christmas Experiance was my first slice of fruitcake. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was sitting at the dinning room table with my father, Daniel, and mother,Joan. Dad was eating some, and asked me if I would like a slice. I nodded, and then he cut a slice. I remember biting into a part with fruit and cake. As soon as my tastebuds recieved the taste, I spat it out, and it hit the table so hard, that it made a slight mark on it. After that, I vowed never to eat fruitcake again. But, my first Christmas at the Xavier's Instatute, a girl named Kitty Pryde told me that she made some, and it tasted like heaven. She only told me this, so I would be her first taste tester, seeing how Kurt Wagner gave up on tasting her baked goods months before that. When I tried to bite into it, I chipped a tooth. I then ran into iding, so she wouldn't find me. But Kitty has her ways to find people, and she found me. I thought that she was going to be mad at me. I was wrong. She just asked me if I was ok. Now, three years later, I decided to taste her homemade Fruitcake again. She brought me a slice, but I screamed, and hid, when I saw her coming. I eventually took it like a man, and ate a slice. This time, I was able to swallow, no matter how much I didn't want to. She gave me some homemade Eggnog to wash it down with. I liked the nog, but not the cake. Later that evening, I had indigeestion. It felt like there was something living in my stomach. I had an ultra sound, on my stomach, because it wouldn't pass through. The Doctor said that it looked like a goffer was crawling through my system. They soon did surgery, and found out that it was a bad piece of Fruitcake, that was eating away at my stomach acids. This was making it impossible for anything to give my body neutrition, until it was out. I looked anorexic, and yet wasn't. I now have the creature mounted on my bedroom wall. I have now come to a conclusion, that Fruitcake does, indeed, live, and is not actual cake._

_These events were actually real, no matter how odd they may seem. For more information see Dr. Alex Hastings._

Jamie was graded an F, because his teacher believed it to be fiction. No matter what the teacher thought, Jamie will always know that he had ,once, had a living, breathing, piece of Fruitcake in his system.


End file.
